


notebook love- septiplier - Hogwarts AU

by linwaterstar



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Septiplier - Freeform, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linwaterstar/pseuds/linwaterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was fifteen when the new student had arrived at Hogwarts. Nobody had even heard of anyone who came to Hogwarts in their fifth year. </p><p>     Mark had supposedly gotten expelled from the last school he attended. So why was he any different from the other people who had to snap their wands in half after they were dismissed?<br/>**<br/>"Here, take this. It's called a notebook. In my opinion, it's a lot easier to take notes in than a scroll of parchment."</p><p>  Mark chuckled, "Thanks, but I already have one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have some mentions of abuse (one sentence).

He was sprawled across his couch with a controller in his hands when an owl had tapped its beak on the window behind him. Confused, he watched it ruffle its feathers before continuing to rap on the glass. Jack cracked open the window slightly, and the owl nudged a small envelope through the opening.

The seal was a shield, with four different animals intertwining themselves with a large letter "H". Hogwarts was lettered above the design in shimmering capital letters. He flipped the letter over and was surprised to see that it was addressed to him.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, a ten-year-old boy named Mark sat on his bedroom window, staring out with blank eyes. Thumps and drunk laughter could be heard from downstairs.

***

His parents had to exchange some money to get all of his school supplies. They spent a whole day in Diagon Alley, exploring the different shops, and awing at all the magical items. Jack left that day with a new nine-inch holly wand with unicorn tail hair, some extra wizard money, a dark brown owl that he chose to name Sam, a stack of textbooks, a few more school necessities, and a package full of Cauldron Cakes. 

Mark laid on his bed, questioning silently why his mother would abandon him.

***

It took a while for him to take in the fact that he was a wizard. A wizard- the character in a video game that levitated objects with a wand and performed magical spells to defeat the monsters. They lived in fairy tales, games, and imaginations. He never predicted that he would actually be one. In fact, the first time he read through the letter, he suspected it was his neighborhood friend pranking him (how he got the owl was a complete mystery). 

Days passed, and he still pondered over the letter. His friend was either an incredibly good liar, or he had nothing to do with the envelope. When his parents had scanned through it, they laughed it off and told him there was no such thing as wizardry. Jack thought so too- before the incidents happened, at least.

***

No one was on the trail when Jack was riding his bike through it. No one saw him catch his front wheel on a large log and land hard on his back. It was quite a bad fall. There were scratches on his face and arms, his ankle had slightly twisted, and a wide gash ran across his forehead. He gasped for breath, the wind knocked out of him. 

There were a few minutes of him just lying on the ground before he shakily pulled himself off the dirt and pushed his bike (which was a lost cause- the front wheel had popped and parts of it were extremely dented) back home. 

Jack's mom was outside in the garden when she looked up to greet him with a smile. It quickly fell when she saw the sight that was in front of her.

"Oh, Jack, what happened to your bike? I bought that a few months ago," she furrowed her eyebrows and strode towards him.

Part of Jack wanted to laugh at the first priority that went to his mother's mind. The other half felt betrayed that she was more worried about a bike than him.

"What? Mom, I just-"

"Honey, what were you thinkin'? How did you even manage to pop a-"

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm okay?" Jack questioned, now puzzled at how his mother hasn't fussed over him yet.

"Sorry, you must've gotten hurt, did anything happen?"

He stared in bewilderment at his mother. Had she gone blind? 

It only then occurred to him that he felt no more pain whatsoever- his ankle felt fine, and the subtle tingles on his arms were gone. He reached up to touch the gash on his forehead to find that it was no longer there.

"What the.. how.." Jack had a hard time forming words in his predicament. A heavy haze fell over him and his knees buckled under his body, he collapsed onto the grass. There was no explanation for the miracle that he was witnessing. 

"Jack! Are you alright?" His mother kneeled beside him, her eyes filled with worry.

"I-I'm fine. Sorry about the bike, Ma, I'll somehow repay you-"

"The bike is the least of my worries right now- let's get you into the house."

That was when Jack first started wondering.

Mark timidly crept down the stairs, careful not to disturb the band of wasted men.

***

The second time something absurd happened was when Jack's dog got loose.

"No! Gizmo, come back here!" 

Gizmo replied back with a set of barks before spurting off the sidewalk and into the forest. A sound of frustration came out of his mouth before he began rushing after his runaway dog. 

That damn dog was fast. After managing to catch his dog and leash him, he let out a sigh.

"Let's go home, Gizmo. Don't do that ever again, you hear me?" Jack led his dog through thick weeds and lush, heading back to the direction of the trail. It was when he reached the same clump of trees that he saw ten minutes ago that he finally admitted it to himself. 

Jack was lost.

The sun was on the horizon, and Jack was still in the middle of the dense forest. It was beginning to turn dark, and he knew that there was no way he could make it out of the woods with no light. 

Gizmo was whimpering quietly beside him when he lost his footing and slipped. How did he not see the small ravine in front of him? He was hanging on for dear life by the edge of the crevice. Sure, it wasn't that steep of a drop- the worst he could do was sprain an ankle, but it would be enough to get him stuck down there, and he doubted that there was anyone wandering around in the forest at this time to help him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath. Gizmo was yapping madly, unable to do anything about the situation. 

This is the end of me.

Jack was always a bit dramatic. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't hanging at the edge of the cliff. He wasn't anywhere near the ravine. Instead, he saw the recognizable wooden cabin, cramped garden, and the green lawn. Gizmo was sitting beside him, tongue out, and panting. A wave of nausea hit him again. He was going crazy- hallucinating. Jack rubbed his eyes and pinched a portion of the back of his hand, but when his eyes opened he was still standing in front of his house. His bed suddenly seemed very welcoming and warm.

Mark was having a hard time trying not to yelp in pain as his father beat the shit out of him.

***

The events that had happened to Jack in the past days had him thinking about his letter. What if it was real? What if there was a magical world somewhere, just waiting to be discovered by him? 

The family was eating dinner when they heard the creak of floorboards. Jack's dad jumped up. His siblings had a look of pure fear on their faces, and everyone's breaths were uneven.

"It could just be Gizmo," Jack reasoned weakly, but he knew that Gizmo was lying beside his feet, sleeping peacefully.

An old man with flowing maroon robes appeared out of nowhere. His hair was silvery and a pointed hat that matched his garment was perched on top of his head. 

Jack's family was too shocked to say anything.

"Hello," the intruder began, "I'm here to speak with Sean McLoughlin? I'm from the Department of Muggleborn Educational Explanations, Ministry of Magic."


	2. [1] The Boy With Red Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets a boy with red hair.

It's been four years since Jack had gotten his letter.

***

He remembered the elder wizard Apparating into his house like it was yesterday. How his parents had finally started believing- and oh, they were so happy, happy that they had a wizard in the family. His siblings were so proud, but Jack didn't understand why they suddenly started to treat him like he had just won the Nobel Prize- he was still the same person as before.

The first trip to King's Cross was frantic- all of his siblings were stuffed into the car along with his large trunk and owl. Everyone was telling him to be safe, and to not get into any fights- it wasn't just a simple beatdown anymore. Once they arrived, it took the longest time to persuade his mother that it was okay to run straight into the wall between platforms 9 and 10 ("Why would they make it so you had to run through a brick wall? A simple doorway would've been fine!"). His parents instructed him to write letters at least once a week because apparently there wasn't any wifi nor service at Hogwarts (how do the students even live?). Jack kissed his family goodbye as he boarded the train, and soon found an empty compartment and pushed his trunk to the side.

***  
After Diagon Alley, Jack immediately began to study his different school books. He needed to catch up with magical knowledge, considering he was just introduced to it recently, and just for a little bit more information, he also purchased Hogwarts, A History. Wizarding textbooks were a lot more fascinating than the Muggle ones. He practiced small charms now and then, even though the wizard specifically told him that no magic was to be performed outside of school.

***  
Jack was reading up on the different secret school passages when his compartment door slid open.

A sandy-haired boy slowly stepped into the compartment. "Hi, um, are you saving this compartment for someone?"

Jack shook his head, "Yer welcome to sit if you want."

The boy beamed at him, "Thanks! Everyone else already has someone else to sit with, I just didn't wanna intrude on their conversations. I'm Felix Kjellberg, by the way."

Felix definitely had an accent. "Sean McLoughlin. Most people call me Jack, though."

"So, are you a first year, too?" Felix plopped down on the seat across from him.

"Yeh. Muggleborn, so it was quite a shock for my family," he laughed.

Felix's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I can imagine. Both of my parents are wizards-"

The compartment door opened again, and in came another boy.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

***

And so, that was how Jack, Felix, and Ken met each other. They luckily were all sorted into Gryffindor, and since that train ride, they had become close friends.

***

Jack had come to learn that many people- mostly Slytherins- were very discriminating towards him. They turned away and curled their lip in disgust when he walked by them. He was disturbed by their behavior.

"Did I.. do somethin' wrong to them or what?" He asked Felix and Ken one day.

"Nah- they just think Muggleborns are gross or something- which you aren't!" He immediately added once he saw how Jack's face fell.

"Yeah, they're just dumb. Don't listen to them, Jack. You're better than 'em."

"Thanks," Jack murmured quietly as he ate the rest of his mashed potatoes.

***

Jack was incredible in his classes. He got homework done by the due date, and he was one of the highest scorers in his whole house.

Felix joined the Quidditch team as a Chaser in his second year. Jack turned out to be terrible at flying, and Ken wasn't interested. They resolved to just sit in the stands and cheer for their team.

Life was good. No trouble came towards his group of friends, the food at Hogwarts was just divine, and exams didn't stress him out too much. Overall, he was having a blast.

***

Jack had his fifteenth birthday a month ago. The Hogwarts Express had left a few minutes ago, and Jack was lounging in the usual compartment with Felix, Ken, Wade, who was a Hufflepuff, and the Ravenclaw, Bob. They were conversing about the O.W.L.'s when a streak of red flashed past their window. It caught Jack's eyes and he glanced up. There stood an Asian boy, with rectangular glasses, and red flaming hair peeking through the window and staring at his group of friends curiously.

The stranger's appearance seemed way too old to be a first year's. Yet, Jack had never seen him before in the entire time he had been at Hogwarts. When the red-haired boy noticed Jack gazing at him, he immediately flushed crimson, and left.

***

He spotted the bright hair once they got off the train. The boy crawled into a carriage alone.

"Hey, let's go onto that one," Jack pointed at the one he saw him enter, and the group made their way towards it.

"Hopefully, there's no one in here- oh, hi," Felix studied the red-haired boy for a few moments before continuing. "Have I seen you around before? What's your name?"

He hesitated before replying, "Mark. And no, you haven't seen me before," he scooched over so they could all fit inside.

"You don't look like a first year," Ken grinned. "Or are you one of those people who go through puberty earlier than usual?"

"I'm not in the first year."

"Then how come we haven't met? I wouldn't miss that red hair. What charm did you use to make it that color?" Bob questioned.

Mark replied with an exasperated sigh and leaned his head on the wall of the carriage, "I hate people who ask so many questions."

The rest of the ride was in silence.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the praise for the last chapter, I wasn't expecting any!  
> Also:
> 
> i just had to put wade in hufflepuff.


	3. [2] Gryffindor

Once the group hopped out of the carriage, they made their way to the grand front doors. Mark lagged behind, observing the castle and it's features from afar. 

Jack noticed his absence soon after, and looked around for that fiery patch of red. It didn't take long to find the boy, who had his hands shoved into the pockets of his robes, craning his neck to take in all of Hogwarts. Out of the waves of students making their way to the castle, he was the only one that was stationary.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," Jack waved his friends off, and he started to move against the crowd, back to Mark.

Mark immediately noticed the appearance of Jack by his side.

"What do you want?"

"So, are you new here, or what?"

Mark stood in silence. The look of wonder in his eyes was replaced with irritation. Jack waited patiently beside him, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"I don't have all day, you know. If you're not new, what house are you in? Ravenclaw?"

"Is that a racist question? Are you saying that because I'm Asian?"

"What? No! It's just, I've never seen you before, and I don't have many classes with-"

"I'm new. I got transferred to this place."

"Oh. So, what year are you in? Before you transferred," they started making their way to the castle together. It was getting colder, and Jack just wanted to get into the warm and comfortable Great Hall.

"We didn't have 'years' in my old school. But I suppose I would be in the fifth year. 'Cause I'm fifteen."

"Oh, cool! So are my friends you saw in the carriage, and me, of course. Do you have any idea what house you'll be in? I don't know if you had them in yer old school, but over here we have-"

"I know what the houses are. And no, I have no idea which one I'll be in. All I know is that the headmaster is my- is Professor Arfris, the different classes and houses, and where everything is. Is that enough information for you? Or are you still not satisfied?" His last remarks were spoken to Jack coldly, and Mark quickened his pace. Jack did so as well.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. I know I can come off as annoyin' sometimes, but that's just my personality, I guess. If you're new, why didn't you go on the canoe with the first years? You could'a gotten a better view-"

"Why would I go with a bunch of first years? That's fucking embarrassing. I can see the castle just fine from here."

"But don't you still need to get Sorted? You need to do that with the first-"

"Yeah. I figured that out, thanks."

They stepped through the doors and found themselves blasted with heat. A wide smile appeared across Jack's face as he took in the familiar scent of Hogwarts.

"Oh, by the way, have I told you my name? It's Jack."

"Cool. Well, I have to stop here," Mark gestured at the group of first years that had already arrived.

"Okay. I'll catch you later, then. Wait- one last question. I've never heard of anyone that transfered here. Did you move, or somethin'? You sound American."

Mark genuinely laughed. Jack was surprised at how wonderful his laugh sounded.

"And you sound Irish. But no, I didn't move here. I got expelled. See you later, Jack." 

And with that, Mark pushed his way through the crowd, leaving Jack standing alone outside the doors of the Great Hall.

***

Jack watched the line of first years (and Mark) steadily shrink. His gaze occasionally landed on the faux redhead. Mark stood out from the younger children, at least a head taller than anyone else.

"So, what did you talk about with Mark? He kinda seems like a jerk," Felix whispered, while his stomach gave a loud grumble. Jack laughed. Ken leaned in when Jack started explaining.

"Nah, he's not a jerk, just closed off. He's new, and in the fifth year. Apparently, he got expelled from his last school."

Ken looked taken aback. "What? But aren't you suppose to like, snap your wand in half after you get expelled or something?"

Jack shrugged, "Maybe they have different policies there."

"Even if they had different policies, why would Hogwarts bring him in? We don't have those kind of policies. And I've never even heard of anyone who's 'transferred' here," Felix reasoned. Jack had no other explanations. 

"Zulia, Rebecca."

The last of the first years made her way up to the small stool. The hat slipped down over her eyes.

"Ravenclaw!"

There was a loud cheer from the Ravenclaw table, and Rebecca ran happily towards her welcoming house.

There was only one more person standing in the aisle of the tables. Mark.

"Fischbach, Drellare."

A silence covered the students. Then the whispering came. 

"Drellare? That's Professor Arfris's name! Do you think they're related?"

"He has the same name as Professor Arfris! Why is he so old?"

"He doesn't look like a first year!"

"Do you think he got special treatment because he's related to the headmaster?"

Jack was stunned. Drellare? Why did he say that his name was Mark?

"I don't know," he muttered when Felix asked him if he knew anything about it.

Jack glanced at Professor Arfris. He had a proud smile on his face. The other teachers sat in silence, though some fidgeted slightly in their seats.

"Gryffindor!"

A roar came from their table and Mark placed the hat back on the stool before making his way towards the Gryffindors.

"Nice, Drellare. Can you explain why you told us a fake name?" Jack questioned accusingly, as Mark squeezed in beside him.

"That isn't a fake name. Everyone calls me Mark. I don't use Drellare. My mom named me after him," Mark played with his fork as he waited for the food to appear. Jack swore he heard him mutter, "What a dumb name" under his breath.

"So like, are you related to the headmaster or something? That's cool bro, I-"

"Don't. Ever call me 'bro' again."

"Sorry," Felix apologized, "it's just kinda my thing. I call everyone 'bro'."

"So, are you? Is he your grandpa or something?" Ken cut in, the food now appearing.

"Great-grandpa. We're not that close."

"Wait, is that why you still have yer wand after you got expelled? Because yer-"

"Look, I already told you I don't like answering questions. I'm not gonna tell you my whole life story, okay? Just leave me alone."

Jack stared at his plate before deciding not to question him any longer. He's already asked him about a lot of other things. He spooned a large portion of mashed potatoes onto his plate. Surprisingly, Hogwarts made them better than his mother.

Mark took one look at Jack's plate before smiling softly.

"Living up to that Irish stereotype, I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! Updates will come soon, sorry to keep you waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this account, I had some accounts before this but I just thought that I wanted a fresh start, y'know? Anyways, I know some of the time spaces are out of order so I know it's a bit confusing, but it's all part of the story. I haven't seen many HP AU Septiplier stuff, so I decided to write this thing. Anyways, enough talking, if you guys enjoyed the first chapter, please vote and share and stuff and.. yeah. 
> 
> -lin


End file.
